Going
by 15PurpleStars
Summary: Hermione has announced she is moving out (for the 5th time) but she really is moving out for good this time. How will she cope without the other two of the golden trio or without Molly fussing abouther?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **Hey! This is the first chapter of the story and I have no idea what I'm going to do next. So if you have any ideas please tell me!

** Going - Chapter****1**

"I'm leaving," she said as she stood in the doorway of the Weasley's kitchen. Memories rushed by her. Laughing, crying, talking, amazing meals, hilarious pranks - but that's all they were now. Memories. Things that had happened in the past to make her time at the Burrow even more enjoyable. Things that would just make it painful to stay now. She looked at the faces around her. Faces lined by loss, and a fear that would never go away, she thought how it was partly her fault - if she had saved Fred from the rubble, if she had just reached out her hand and pulled him away from harm, they wouldn't have that look permanently etched on their faces.

" No you're not." George commented, frankly

" Yeah," chipped in Ginny " Isn't this, like, the fifth time you've 'left'?"

" Just face it, Hermione, you can't leave this place. Every time you try you come straight back." Harry said, not looking up from his breakfast

" Look, I really am leaving this time! I've already packed my bags and called Charlie to let him know I'm going to Romania for a while. And, I've found a place in Diagon Alley - not far from the shop." she said, nodding slightly at George when she mentioned his shop.

Again she looked at the faces around her, most were shocked but one in particular caught her attention. The face of her best friend, the one who had helped her through everything, was a mix of emotion from confusion and sadness to joy and excitement. Finally Ginny settled on betrayal.

"What?" Ginny whispered, tears pooling in her eyes, "I thought we were moving out together? We were going to be flatmates…" her voice trailed off as the tears fell, she left the room hurriedly. Hermione stood, too shocked to move. She had expected Ginny to be more supportive or at least shout at her! Ginny's reaction had completely thrown Hermione, but finally she decided to go and explain why she had to leave.

"Ginny?" Hermione called through the door of the room they had shared for the past seven years. No reply.

"Ginny, let me in," this time she said it louder, but still no reply.

"Fine! I'll let myself in!" Hermione shouted this at the door and waited for a few seconds before shoving it open. Inside she found Ginny in a heap on the floor crying into her hands. She looked so helpless and vulnerable that Hermione's anger evaporated immediately.

"Aww, Ginny," Hermione whispered " It's not that bad - it's only Diagon Alley!'

" I'm sorry. I'm over reacting, I know, it's just that moving out is a thing we were going to do together and Mum's probably not going to let me go until I'm at least your age and even then I'd need someone to live with which is why moving out with you was such a big thing because I've been trapped in this house for my whole life and if I don't get out soon I think I'll go mad!" Ginny finished in a rush. Well, thought Hermione, I was not expecting that.

" Look, Ginny, I was going to save this until your birthday but… I bought the flat at Diagon Alley because it has two rooms. One for each of us." Hermione said, quietly

Ginny looked up, " Really?" she asked, excitement shining in her eyes

"Really."


	2. Finally going at last

Unfortunately I don't actually own anything HP, so anything you recognise is JK's and anything you don't is mine. By the way, I don't earn any money from this- Copyright in your face!~ Enjoy! X  
Going- Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Enjoy!

Have you got everything?" Molly Weasley asked, again

" Yes." Hermione replied, again

"Good, good," Molly replied, dusting the imaginary dust off Hermione's shoulders.  
Hermione took Mrs Weasley by the shoulders a pulled her into one last hug. It felt so familiar, yet so different. Hermione thought that if she held too hard Mrs Weasley might break. She had lost a lot of weight after Fred's death so she now appeared weak and fragile, but of course anyone who had known her for even a brief amount if time knew that, that wasn't the case

Hermione felt warm tears spill onto her t-shirt and down her back, and felt an odd, loving protectiveness for this woman who had helped her in so many ways.

"Shhhhh, Molly," Hermione whispered to Molly "it's only Diagonal Alley."

" I know I'm being silly, it's just you've been living here for so long it won't feel the same without you!"  
They stayed in their embrace until the chiming of the clock in the corner told her it was time to go. She gave the rest of the family a hug and a teary farewell, and stepped into the fire place.  
Romania, she thought, imagining towering mountains and night skies full of stars. With a violent twist, she was off.


End file.
